


Тьма

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Он с легкостью принял внимание Конрада и его ласки, даже не задумываясь, что может прятаться под этой сногсшибательной улыбкой





	Тьма

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331533) by [tsutsuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsutsuji/pseuds/tsutsuji). 



Мурата понимает, что обязан был заметить зловещие признаки раньше, но опять пропустил их – как и в первый раз. В те времена он поначалу был ослеплен ярчайшим светом Шин-О и верил, что ничто не сможет коснуться золотого короля. Даже с появлением первых признаков его неверие слишком долго таило от него правду.  
На этот раз, думает он, отрицание происходящего частично связано с усталостью, готовностью оборвать долгую цепочку свои жизней и желанием прожить оставшуюся жизнь, не обременяя себя древним долгом. Жить в настоящем, а не оглядываться на прошлое или добросовестно отслеживать будущее. А еще причина в том, что у него были и свои потребности – из-за которых он с легкостью принял внимание Конрада и его ласки, даже не задумываясь, что может прятаться под этой сногсшибательной улыбкой.  
И пускай их первый раз был грубым, быстрым и болезненным – Мурата получил не больше, чем ожидал, особенно от Конрада Веллера, и не больше, чем было нужно ему самому.   
Он не подозревал ничего до самого конца, когда вокруг него сомкнулись руки мечника, захватывая его в ловушку, прижимая к себе и затыкая рот одеялом. Тогда Мурата осознал, что его держат всерьез. Первый холодок страха пробежал по его телу, хотя руки, рот и тело льнущего к спине Конрада вызвали в нем новую волну возбуждения. Но даже тогда он не удержался – и сдался снова, закрывая глаза прежде, чем смог увидеть, как вокруг рук, что обнимали и продолжали возбуждать его, текут черные полосы. Он отчетливо слышал хриплые вскрики, но эти вскрики звучали вскриками Конрада, отчаянно и шумно дышащего ему в ухо. Пока  _оно_ над ним не засмеялось.  
К тому времени, как ему на ум пришла мысль о сопротивлении, было слишком поздно. Темный Властелин крепко держал его всей силой Конрада Веллера. Тьма точно чернила сочилась из старого шрама на предплечье Конрада, а мягкие карие глаза светились насыщенно-алым, точно угли, проступающие из-под земли. Всегда тщательно выверенная улыбка Конрада растянулась от уха до уха в злобной гримасе.  
Тогда Мурата осознал все, что так долго и охотно игнорировал: Темный Властелин всегда возрождался, его суть нельзя было уничтожить. В этот раз  _оно_ воскресло из запутанных и старательно подавляемых чувств, из недовольства и горечи, горя и гнева – как бы Конрад ни притворялся что в его сердце их не существует. Тьма зародилась в нем и росла, пока  _оно_ не стало достаточно сильным, чтобы вновь диктовать свои порядки. На этот раз  _оно_ в своей ярости выбрало иную цель: потому что Шибуя оказался слишком чистым, а душа Мураты уже была сильно запятнана, пусть нынешняя реинкарнация и была вполне невинна. К тому же Темный Властелин помнил Великого Мудреца.  
А теперь  _оно_ помнит Мурату Кена.   
– Больше у тебя нет ни силы, ни воли, чтобы остановить меня, «Дайкендзя», – произносит  _оно_ , мучая его мягким голосом Конрада, целуя его губами Конрада. – На этот раз я дойду до конца, не зная поражений. И начну с тебя…


End file.
